


我会吞下你的心 教授

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: Chinese Translation of Katsitting 's work I 'll eat your heart out, sirAnd here's the original address!http://archiveofourown.org/works/11895054It's so wonderful that I probably have read it a hundred times XD!





	我会吞下你的心 教授

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsitting (Nekositting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekositting/gifts).



> Chinese Translation of Katsitting 's work I 'll eat your heart out, sir  
> And here's the original address!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11895054  
> It's so wonderful that I probably have read it a hundred times XD!

我会吞下你的心，教授

“你的课题进行得怎么样了，里德尔先生？”看过所有学生的进度之后，哈利来到里德尔身边。他很累了，但他比任何人都清楚，假期开始前一天的学生比其他任何时候都更需要他提起一百分精神注意。

说实话，哈利已经预想过他们能给他的最糟局面了。

但现实令他惊讶，所有人的魔药都制作得好得出奇。课堂上没有出现爆炸，马尔福和兰斯彻奇差点搞出一个，但那被奇迹般地避免了。他们其中的一个不知道怎么把祛除魔药正呈现的危险的亮红色的正确材料给弄掉了，危机一触即发，但是前桌的男孩不小心一撞，爆炸被避免了。

其实哈利并不熟悉他们本来想做的东西，但不需要多少常识他就可以判断那种红色不代表什么好事。两个男孩脸色煞白地抓起桌子上的东西逃窜的反应更说明如此，他们简直像两只叼着奶酪逃命的老鼠。还好这没有酿成什么大祸，没有人被送去医疗翼，受伤的只有两颗可怜的自尊心，这已经算不幸中的大幸了。

梅林才知道光是这一个星期就有多少孩子去见了庞弗雷夫人。

哈利感慨地舒了一口气，转向这个男学生主席，他的注意不觉被对方警觉而笔挺的站姿吸引。

经验告诉哈利，如果他想给自己的夜晚减少一点善后工作，他就该把最可靠的学生留到最后。到目前为止，里德尔从没让哈利失望过，哈利相信他能一直保持这样，直到毕业。

他毫不怀疑。

哈利从对方投来询问的黑眼睛上移开视线，好奇地看向他正在烹制的魔药，他一点也不吃惊自己看不出里德尔在调制的是什么东西。和马尔福兰斯彻奇一样，里德尔选择创造自己独属的魔药来做课题。这是野心勃勃的人的冒险——风险太高了，他随时可能在苛求精确和刻苦的制药艺术中失败。

这是哈利本人非常糟糕的一门艺术，直到他决心改进，和着自卫的技巧一起学习这门精湛的学科。哈利承认自己不是个专家，但是至少现在他不再是课室中的一个危险源了。不知道花了多少个无眠的夜晚，听了赫敏多少不止一点的唠叨，现在他终于至少可以教那些基础的知识了。

尽管这不是哈利成为教授的时候设想的未来。

原本他想教的是黑魔法防御课，他知道自己简直不是一点点胜任这个职位，妈的，如果问他真实的想法，他简直是全天下最适合的人选。他最好的一科就是黑防，而且他就像对魁地奇一样对决斗有兴趣。

但是迪佩特不相信他的才华，那瘦削的胡子脸对他可比不上邓布利多那样欢迎。校长对整件事简直是铁石心肠，他一直用“经验不足”拒绝哈利的请求。迪佩特甚至差点拒绝给他任何类似的职位，还好，邓布利多友善地介入，让这个男人消除了那可怕的想法。

哈利知道他很年轻，远比其他获许教书的教授年轻。但管他的，除此之外他就是完美的人选！还好迪佩特在邓布利多温柔的劝说下让步，让他在斯洛格霍恩治好他那在埃及染上的不知什么病之前顶替他的职位。这对他来说算是某种试用期，哈利一定会抓住这个机会证明他的价值。

尽管不太理想，总比彻底被拒绝要好。所以，现在，一个更好的固定人选被推举出来之前，一个临时教授担任着黑魔法防御课的老师，哈利做着被分与的魔药教授的工作。

尽管基于哈利根本说不上对魔药相关的东西有一点拿手的情况，这让他还是相当沮丧。但如果哈利想成功接手那个心水的职位，他就只能咬紧牙关让干啥就干啥。

所以，哈利不知道里德尔在做什么，这是完全有道理的。那是一种粉色的物质，表面呈现出浅紫色的光泽。这不像哈利自己做过的任一种东西。但它看起来也不危险，必须承认，这比马尔福和兰斯彻奇在做的东西看起来要好得多了。

它有足够温和的外表，平静又均匀。完全是那场灾难的反面。

“我的药水烹制得非常不错。教授，我觉得我找到了中和摄魂怪头发异稳性的正确配方。”里德尔简单地回答，哈利忍不住舒缓地叹了口气。

太好了，里德尔的能干意味着哈利工作的减少，因为老实说哈利自己也不知道该怎么处理那种难搞的材料。

“我很高兴听到如此，里德尔先生。或许你会愿意告诉班上的同学你在做的是什么？我相信这对那些决定只是烹制迷情剂而没有选择更有挑战的功课的同学一定是别开生面的一课，他们能从你这里学到很多。”哈利评价着，注意着里德尔在自己的赞美之下沾沾自喜的样子。

男孩的嘴唇弯成了明显的微笑，眼中微弱的闪光掩盖着内心到底有多得意，一向非常礼貌的表情上有小小的扭动，就像平常静止的水泛起涟漪，寂静的房间里炸弹撕碎安宁。

斯莱特林啊。哈利一边想着一边在心里翻了个白眼，对他们这种热爱竞争的个性他再了解不过了。他示意里德尔继续，露出温暖的微笑鼓励。

课堂就快结束，哈利需要结束这场小小的讨论，也需要给这堂课一个好的收尾。

“好吧，因为本来的任务只是做迷情剂，所以我觉得可以尝试开发和它同一属性的药品。”里德尔开口了，哈利在听，他的眼睛如通常一样在少年毫无瑕疵的衣服上游走。

这个男孩整洁的程度简直是难以解释的。天知道他怎么能把自己管理得这么好。看他走路和说话的样子，没人会相信他仅十七岁。他的风度无可挑剔，说话的腔调总是沉稳柔和。老实说，他的声音是哈利接过这个职位之后注意到的第一件事情，除了那张英俊得令人震惊的脸庞。

那么漂亮又那么优秀，这真的该说是犯罪。哈利谦卑的心是这么想的。但是里德尔真的是个理想的学生，完全是哈利当年，还有这个学院这个年级里大部分学生的反面。

尽管如果他听信了邓布利多的鬼话，他就会以为这个男孩是个内心不洁的魔鬼。或者一个未来的黑魔头，用那个老傻子自己的话。这个男孩和与他同僚的那些斯莱特林完全不一样；里德尔通常都一个人独处，他在所有学院几乎所有学生中都非常受欢迎，但是，无论怎么说，这还是完全没有理由让人怀疑他。人人都喜欢里德尔，女孩们这样，男孩们甚至还将他当作崇拜的偶像。

邓布利多的行为怪怪的。

他从哈利接手斯洛格霍恩的那天起就养成了提醒哈利提防里德尔的习惯，他要哈利仔细地观察那个男孩，而且如果发现任何觉得奇怪的事情，就要马上联系他。

这完全就是歧视，或者说实话，让人恶心的偏见。

哈利完全不懂邓布利多那种厌恶的感情，他觉得这个男孩表现得挺好，比他大多数的同龄人都好，而且他还聪明得惊人。他比哈利知道更多的魔药，尽管那让哈利有点沮丧，因为里德尔实际上还并不从事魔药相关的工作。但听他回答哈利在课上提出的问题，着实是一种惊人的享受。

里德尔有一天一定会成为了不起的人物，哈利比谁都确信。

“你看，既然迷情剂已经有使喝下去的人产生强烈迷恋的效果，那我们为什么不试着开发一种使其他人对使用者产生迷恋的药剂呢？与其让饮用者受到药剂的控制，为什么不让周围的人受到饮用者的吸引呢？”里德尔提出的问题让哈利心里不觉涌起一种崇敬而欣赏的感情。

这是一个有趣的想法，也是个危险的想法。

这绝对会引发一系列问题，但还好，是里德尔，而不是其他鲁莽的七年级学生在调制这种药剂。如果是其他任何人尝试这种药剂，哈利会马上制止，他知道他们可能会用来做什么不道德的行为。

但那是里德尔，学生会主席，他的班上最优秀的学生。他可能是一个斯莱特林，但很可能是他们那类人中最好的一个。至少是哈利遇到过最好的一个，老天，哈利遇到过足够多的斯莱特林让他对他们这群人了如指掌了。

“很好。好像到时间下课了，感谢你迁就我的要求，里德尔先生。请大家记得在离开之前对自己的魔药施一个保持咒。”哈利对课室中的学生叫道，他的声音差点被学生们收拾纸张书包准备冲出教室去吃晚饭的声音淹没。

这是最后一天的最后一堂课。哈利很了解学生们的情绪，他并不比他们更想待在课室。

“波特教授，你有时间吗？”里德尔的声音打断了哈利的沉思，绿眼睛投向前者那张礼貌的脸。

有时候哈利会想那是不是一张面具，因为他几乎没在男孩的脸上看过柔和愉快以外的表情。哈利在他专注于什么事情或者被自己夸奖的时候看到过对方脸上细微的感情流露，但他从没见过他露出激烈的情感。

这让哈利忍不住怀疑他到底有没有那样的能力。

“当然，我能怎么帮你？”哈利注意到里德尔站得更直了，那双眼中闪烁着什么情绪，但那立即就消失了。

奇怪，哈利是这么想的，但他的想法在弄清楚是怎么回事之前被里德尔羞怯的微笑祛除。

“你看，我已经找到了处理摄魂怪头发的方法，但是我还是有一点不明白的地方。我试着用白婴粟来取得更彻底的效果，因为它有治愈和使人上瘾的能力，但是……我不是很确定……”里德尔兜着圈子，这种犹豫的姿态让哈利懵懵的又有点震惊，这太不像平时的里德尔了。这个男孩在向他咨询魔药制作的建议？哈利不敢置信。

哈利走近了里德尔的桌子，他的袍子在俯身检查桌子上的配方时蹭到了坩埚旁不稳地放着的瓶子。哈利听到玻璃碎裂的脆响，那声音近得让他害怕，坩埚中粉色的液体突然炸成了其他几种不同的颜色。

红色。蓝色。紫色。丁香色。

这是哈利在那些液体从坩埚的大口溅出之前得到的唯一预警。

在液体溅到他身上前一秒，哈利仅有的反应是把里德尔从自己身边推开。滚烫的液体像黏稠的酸液浸湿了他的头发和脸，他的鼻子被呛住了，嘴巴尝到像镍和迷迭香混合的恼人味道。

哈利立即从口袋中抽出了魔杖，因为皮肤被烧灼的感觉收紧了下巴，他马上使出想到的第一个抑制爆炸的咒语。他成功把爆炸控制在了这张桌子之内，可惜的是里德尔放在桌上的书和一些烧杯纸杯被溅到了，损害已经造成。

他的上半身都被弄湿了。

哈利用一个咒语清除了坩埚里的魔药和桌上的配方，他在看到里德尔的书也被清除的时候忍不住心痛地皱起了眉头。那本教材完全被毁掉了，那很可能是里德尔能付得起的全部。

哈利知道里德尔是个孤儿。有资金援助这样的学生，但是那几乎不够用来做任何事。而且对于一个尚未具备工作资格的学生，钱真的来之不易。

里德尔可能付不起，但哈利可以。他会为弥补自己做的蠢事重新购置一本魔药书的。对于自己毁了里德尔的魔药和他能付起的唯一一本书，这是他至少应该做的事情。

梅林，我真是比隆巴顿还差劲。

哈利在内心呻吟，然后挥起魔杖把书桌和地板上淡紫色的粘液都清除干净，最后带上他自己的袍子。他马上因为袍子不再感觉像烙在他的皮肤一样感到舒缓。

哈利重重地叹了一口气。

他的皮肤很疼，但这不是他这一生受过最重的伤，和他少年的时候常受的擦伤比起来根本不算一回事。

好，事情没有那么糟——

哈利僵住了，视野突然模糊，让他心里升起一股迅猛的恐慌。

魔药。你被溅了一身的是魔药，放松警惕的傻子！

哈利的大脑在尖叫，镍与迷迭香混合的味道仍然像挥之不去的噩梦刺激着他喉咙的深处。

希望不会死，哈利这么想到。他的心在预想所有可能发生在自己身上的坏事时像濒死的野兔一样狂跳。除了沉重还是沉重。

哈利等着魔药的效果对他下最后的判决，把他变成某种奇怪的生物，折断他的手脚，或者控制他的大脑。

但什么也没有发生，只有那糟糕的味道和不熟悉的液体折磨和灼烧着他的喉咙和鼻子。

一切感觉都还可以，等了一会之后，什么也没有发生。哈利松了一口气，重重地跌坐下去，然后扭头去看一米开外四肢着地的男孩。

忧虑马上清扫了哈利脸上的宽慰，他想起自己刚才是怎样粗暴地把男孩猛地推了出去。

一瞬间，哈利不知道该做什么，只能手足无措地僵在原地。

很多秒过去了，里德尔抽搐了一下，一只手撑着地面试图将自己支起，却无力地失败了。正是这个动作让哈利决定起来，很明显这个男孩地状态堪忧，而且他需要自己的帮助。哈利蹒跚过去帮助男孩起来，他的手笨拙地伸到男孩鼻子前面，希望他能接受自己的帮助。里德尔的眼睛眯着，似乎痛苦得睁不开的样子，内疚开始在哈利心里翻滚。

里德尔的头发完全乱了，比起平时梳理的整洁的发型更像一个鸟窝；袍子因为跌到地上沾上了尘土；如果哈利眯起眼睛仔细看，他还能看到男孩脸上亮红色的瘀伤，是撞到地上时弄的。

哈利的内疚越来越沉重了，仿佛能从中取乐一样疯狂地折磨着他的内心。魔药会爆炸都是因为他的错。如果他没有那么粗心，里德尔本来就不会受伤。现在，哈利不得不带着里德尔去医疗翼了，是他弄伤了自己的学生。

好样的，哈利。

幸运的是现在最严重的问题也只是淤青和严重的摔倒。如果里德尔也被药水泼到，问题就没这么简单了。好吧，哈利连自己都说服不了，哪里简单了——因为他自己的粗心害得里德尔进医疗翼，这根本就不可能是一个简单的问题。

“你还好吗，里德尔先生？我很抱歉，我毁了你的药水，现在我们得去护士那里——”哈利诚恳地道歉，他注意到里德尔的手指终于缠上了他伸出的手，尽管凌乱地躺在地上，那只手惊人地有力，指尖传来不可思议的强硬。

男孩还是没有睁开眼睛，哈利的心逐渐从担忧变成了恐慌——里德尔没和他说一句话。

哈利几乎准备施展自己知道的所有咒语来帮助里德尔了，但他看到这个男孩的鼻子皱了起来，下巴收紧又松开，就像在控制自己，或者控制别的什么。

这是哈利在里德尔的手突然用力导致他失去平衡之前收到的唯一的警告。他本来想帮对方起来。

 

哈利叫了出来，空余的那只手撑住里德尔的脑袋旁边的地面，来制止自己的脸与对方相撞。还好哈利以前当过找球手，如果他没有及时反应，他们的额头就会狠狠地撞在一起。

哦，搞什么鬼？

哈利皱着眉头平复了一下思绪，然后注意力集中到身下男孩的脸上。当他注意到自己的嘴离里德尔的唇有多近时，他吓得脸都白了。

“你闻起来好美，教授。”他听见里德尔低沉的声音，那双眼睛唰地睁开，紧迫的视线注入他自己的眼睛，滚烫的呼吸在哈利的嘴唇上烧灼。

男孩的瞳孔完全张开了，那种黑洞般的色彩给人的压力如此紧迫，哈利无法分辨那原本巧克力色的虹膜到底从哪开始，在哪结束。哈利感觉他都要被那种视线吞噬了，那么饥渴，那么凝重，让他不知所措。

然后他突然想起那种药水是做什么的了。

哦，梅林啊，不。

“我几乎能在舌尖上尝到你的味道。”

 

哈利挣扎着想起身，当里德尔扭动着调转了他们在这肮脏地板上的位置时，恐怖布满了他的脸庞。

哈利呻吟着，他的背撞到了地板上，里德尔修长的身体压在他身上。哈利的眼镜还靠在他鼻子上，简直是个奇迹。

过了好几秒哈利才适应突然被转换的视角，然后他马上开始激烈地懊悔。

里德尔看上去完全失常了，眼中闪烁着狂野的饥渴，似乎想用视线将哈利吞入眼里。他衣衫不整，头发凌乱，脸颊就像发烧般泛红。

“里德尔先生，你已经不是你自己了……”哈利试图说理，却因为对方的手抓到自己肩膀上更用力地将自己往地上甩被打断。男孩的身体贴在他身上发热。

这不正确。

他们离得太近，哈利可以数清里德尔眼上的睫毛，尝到他中午吃的蜂蜜挞，闻到可能是他早上用过的古龙水微弱的香味。这比哈利所想的他们之间的任何距离都近。

哈利吓坏了。

“我不同意，教授，我从没有像现在这样是我自己。”里德尔轻柔地说着靠得更近，发丝带给哈利的额头搔痒的感觉，热切凝视的眼神几乎要把哈利生剥活吞。

哈利感觉他紧张得后背上冒出一串汗珠。

“里德尔！我不想伤害你。”哈利威胁着，手指去碰他袍子里的魔杖。

他紧紧地盯着里德尔，希望对方露出理解的表情。但他甚至看不到对方有听到他说的话的反应。比起对一个人，他更像是对了一头野兽说话。

那他妈的药水到底做了什么！？

“……伤害我？”里德尔缓慢庄重地重复，随着那些吐字喷出的气息让哈利忍不住蠕动，因为里德尔靠得太近，直到嘴唇碰到他的脸颊才停下来。“用什么魔杖？”

哈利困惑地眯起了眼睛，他皱着眉头弯下嘴角，直到感受到口袋里熟悉的重量消失。

操？

哈利感到震惊。

“你，你是怎么——”

“拿走你的魔杖的？”里德尔柔和地打断了他，眼神中闪动着某种酷似捕食者的光芒，那双嘴唇贴着哈利的脸颊游走到他的耳朵。

“你卸下了防备，教授。你低估了你的对手……”里德尔在他的耳边轻哼，嘴唇擦着耳上的皮肤勾勒出耳廓的形状，牙齿捉住耳垂，轻轻啃咬。

哈利颤抖着，不安而混乱。

他到底在干什么？

哈利把手按在里德尔肩上，想要把这个男孩甩开——这种事情不能发生！但仿佛感觉到了哈利的意图，里德尔移动着腿将哈利颤抖的双腿夹在自己身下，并紧紧抓住了哈利的手腕，他抓得那么紧，哈利敢肯定自己会留下淤青。哈利试图挣脱这种控制，拼命挣扎。

但里德尔对着他耳朵呻吟的声音让他马上停了下来。

哈利这辈子没有比现在更尴尬的时刻了。

“里德尔，我警告你，我知道你现在没法控制你自己，但你不要让我——”

“统统禁锢。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，对里德尔完美的无杖咒语感到既震惊又恐惧，他的手被控制住从里德尔的肩膀上拉开，手腕被什么东西系着拉到他的头顶，这一切仅仅是由男孩的意志控制的魔法造成的。

哈利感觉绳索像蛇一样盘上他的脚踝，阻止了血液的循环。当里德尔终于松开手时，绳索已经将他的腿拉开，他从脚踝到大腿都被钳制，膝盖因为这个奇怪的姿势古怪地弯着。

“里-里德尔！这不应该！我是你的教授！”哈利尖叫着，里德尔在他耳畔发出的笑声让他的脸不禁泛起亮红的颜色，那听起来既沙哑又温暖。

哈利不知道他该做什么。他被绑得像小说中将被送给恶霸强暴的处子祭品。他必须做点什么来让里德尔恢复理智。

哈利可能会因此丢掉工作。日，现在每个人都有可能走进来看到他们这个危险的姿势。

这个姿态对哈利来说全无好处，但里德尔现在听不进他的话……梅林，迪佩特为什么要逼他做一个魔药教授啊，他到底该做什么来解除里德尔这种魔药的效果？

“你以为这就能减轻我的兴致吗，哈利？”

哈利以为自己会心脏病发。

里德尔刚刚叫了他的名字。

里德尔把他按在了可能是霍格沃茨最偏远的一个地方肮脏的地板上。

里德尔和他在独处，而其他人都在愉快地享用晚餐。

没有人会下地窖来找他们。他们会一直独处……直到鬼知道什么时候。冒着里德尔再对着他耳朵呻吟的风险，哈利又开始挣扎。他已经不怕被发现了，被解雇比起这个男孩想做的事情来说要好多了。

哈利总不能躺在那里任他随心所欲！

“你很年轻，最多不会大我七岁。你很聪明，尽管制作魔药的技巧糟糕透了……”

这个评价让哈利感到气恼。

好吧。至少现在哈利知道里德尔对他真实的想法了。之前的礼貌完全就是面具。

“你有一种好闻的味道，在你的皮肤上……”哈利因为里德尔更加使劲地咬进他的耳朵，然后用舌头按住那受伤的皮肤缓解疼痛吸了口气。

“我想吃掉你，教授……”

里德尔的一只手突然隔着袍子握住他的性器，哈利忍不住呻吟，那些手指轻柔地逗弄着他硬起的地方。

想想死掉的猫，想想里德尔在摸你以外的任何事情。

哈利绝望地想着，想用可怕的画面祛除里德尔握在他性器上的触感。

当里德尔突然握紧，哈利抑制不住发出一声喊叫，里德尔的手开始扭动和揉捏，衣服的纤维对敏感的身体几乎再起不到任何保护的作用。哈利感觉里德尔的每一次抚摸都是直接落在他皮肤上，他迷迷糊糊地怀疑里德尔是不是对他做了什么，他通常不会如此敏感。

“你喜欢这样吗，教授？被比你低级的人这样玷污？”里德尔的声音低沉而柔和，牙齿却狠狠地咬上哈利的脖子，让后者忍不住发出吃痛的叫声。

梅林，我表现得像个哭泣的处子……

“去你的。”哈利反驳着，他的脚趾却忍不住因为里德尔加快的节奏和几乎难以承受的力度愉悦地弯起。

他听到对方的轻语，那些话语太过柔软，他一时捉不到它们的意思。

然后他的衣服全都消失了，就像他刚刚清除的魔药一样，一瞬间无影无踪。

哈利僵住了，心里的恐惧和耻辱是那么浓重，里德尔的脸终于离开他的脖子时，他想也没想就爆发了出来。

“现在就给我住手！”哈利命令道，他太慌也太愤怒了，大脑再也无暇处理里德尔其实已经对失去了自制这个问题。

这真是太他妈好笑了，哈利绝不是陷于危难的少女，他是一个巫师，他是一个教授，而里德尔只是一个学生，他不可能控制不了这个局面。

哦，那到底是什么神奇宝贝药水？

“你是在命令我吗？”里德尔无辜地问道，眼中还是盘踞着惊人的欲望，但那里还有其他的东西，一种哈利从未见过的情绪，在他们相处的这一年间都从未展露。

“我不会听任何人的指令，哈利。我才是掌握控制的人，而你……”里德尔发出愤怒的嘶语，那张脸上愤怒与饥渴的表情融为一体，哈利感觉性器上的力度已经达到了疼痛——愉悦的感觉已经完全被痛苦取代。

“……应该清楚自己的位置。”  
哈利的大脑像遭到了重击，他既困惑又震惊，因为眼前这个人绝对不是那个表现出色，乖巧纯洁的里德尔。

这是另外一个人。一个哈利并不认识，也并不想认识的人。

那个药水里到底有什么？

“我不是你的奴隶，我是你的教授。我才是掌有权势的一方¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬——”哈利突然控制不住地呜嘤，里德尔的手又开始移动，另一只空闲的手抚过他的胸膛，捉住右边的乳头，开始把玩中间的突起。

一阵爆发的肾上腺素涌上他的脊骨，哈利从未想象过如此的欢愉，他几乎不能说话了。

“哦，哈利，我们都知道那不是真的。看看你是怎么在一点微乎其微的逗弄下失去自我的。”

哈利想要否认，但就在他张开嘴巴的那一瞬，里德尔突然扭动他的乳头，让那些话都消失在喉咙里。

“我知道你想要我，你的目光总不会停歇……”哈利感觉耻辱灼烧着他的脸，温暖的快感却开始顺着胸膛往下……

不可能……他不会……

“承认吧，教授。我令你想要，你的眼睛在我走进课室的时候没法再看其他……”

“不，你说的不是真的！”哈利在里德尔在他肌肤上令人愉悦的逗弄中反抗，他的手指像抚弄琴弦般一个个拂过哈利的乳头，和性器上的另一只手配合组成了令人沉醉的乐章，他的手指在性器上的每一次扭动都让哈利想闭上眼睛，每一次里德尔的手从哈利性器的底端滑到顶部，拇指就会逗弄那里的小缝。

“骗子，”里德尔低沉地嘶吼，哈利喘着气，心脏直跳，感觉有什么正在自己的腹部聚集，高潮的预感越来越浓，哈利试图摆脱在他脊髓上狂舞的快感。

“其实，你心里在庆幸魔药爆炸了……”里德尔直直地看着哈利的眼睛，后者发现自己无法移开视线。他知道自己脸红了，他知道这反映出他是多么动摇。但是里德尔黑色的眼睛几乎要将他生吞下去，它将他的视线获为俘虏，比身体上的束缚更加牢固地桎梏。

“或许你是故意让它爆炸的……你多么不诚实。”里德尔松开了他的乳头转向另一边，哈利忍不住呻吟，那一边令他吃惊地比里德尔先前蹂躏过的一边更加敏感。即将到来的高潮沉重地压抑着他的腹部，哈利咬住自己的舌头来抑制在边缘崩溃的冲动。

那种堕落的代价太高了。

但是那在里德尔耐心而平稳的抚摸之下变得无法抵抗。无论他咬得多么用力，简短的喘息和愉快的呻吟还是从他的齿间逃逸而出。然后里德尔将指甲插进了性器顶端的开口，这让哈利忍不住猛烈地抽动，他的四肢都绷紧了，背部弓得越来越厉害，离高潮也越来越近。他的身体背叛了他。

不。不要。千万不要。

哈利不想高潮，他不想让那个男孩满意。失去控制就意味着被他击败，这就是在承认，就是在印证他就是男孩声称的那种下流的样子。

即使他的确觉得里德尔好看得足以让他自己陷入危机，即使他的眼睛这一年间的确太多次向里德尔那个方向迷失。

“我知道你就快了，教授。我可以感受到你的肌肉在我手下的运动，我可以看到每一次我这样摸你的时候，你的手脚是怎样刺痛地抽动的。”里德尔搓弄着哈利的性器，他的力度那么大，让哈利忍不住发出被逼近高潮的尖叫。他的高潮要将他的头脑控制，四肢在它的支配下不住地颤抖和扭动。

哈利想骂自己——就在同一瞬间，他既想哭泣，又想欢叹。

哈利在里德尔的手上射了出来，半开半闭的眼睛恍惚地往下，男孩的手上全是他的液体。他的性器被握紧的声音响彻了整个房间，因为里德尔没有停下他的动作。哈利哀鸣着，因为他的高潮感到过度的敏感，但是里德尔还是没有松手。

愉悦很快变成了痛苦。难以承受的痛苦折磨着他残存的理智，哈利蠕动挣扎着试图从里德尔的拇指和手掌对他的马眼和茎部始终不渝的控制。

还有捏紧和调戏他的乳头的手指。

“汤姆住手——啊！”哈利叫了出来，看着里德尔的唇上露出和他截然相反的满意的微笑。

“不。”

然后里德尔的嘴唇撞上了哈利，他的牙齿轻轻咬住哈利的嘴唇，然后以一种足够咬出血液的力度狠狠咬下。哈利猛地闭上嘴巴，里德尔似乎感觉到了他的意图，紧紧地握住他的性器让哈利吃痛地张开嘴巴。

那种疼痛真是不敢置信。

里德尔抓住了这个机会入侵，他的嘴唇像渴死的人一般狂野地吮吸，哈利几乎跟不上他的节奏，汤姆的舌头那么老练地戏弄哈利的牙龈和下唇，引发所有那些应有的反应。哈利能感觉到他的舌尖轻柔地滑过自己的下唇，然后将它吸入口中，狠狠地吮吸，然后将牙齿咬入那块敏感的肉体。

哈利疼得吸气，里德尔呻吟着松开他的下唇，然后又舔上整个嘴唇的轮廓。

哈利感觉自己浮在水中，他已经不知道自己在哪了。他的脚趾和手指因为里德尔在玩弄嘴唇之后又一次将他的舌头吸入嘴中绷紧而弯曲，他的牙齿轻轻的咬下，让哈利喉咙深处发出一声吃痛的哭声。

妈的，我要失去意识了。

里德尔松开了他的嘴唇，将狂野的亲吻继续到他的颈部，他的牙齿骚动着哈利的皮肤，舌头更是在上面舔出一条火热的路，直到喉咙。哈利因为里德尔碰触到他脖子和肩膀中敏感的那个点扭动呻吟，他感觉有一种熟悉的高潮的压力又在腹部萦绕。

在做这一切的同时里德尔都还在握紧调戏他的性器。

哈利不想知道一切结束之后他的脖子会看起来怎样，也不想知道他现在看起来已经是怎样，因为里德尔把他像个性奋的男孩一样蹂躏。他只知道等他摆脱这团乱糟之后会做的第一件事就是用咒语把那些痕迹全掩饰掉。

“萨拉查啊，你尝起来……”里德尔的喉咙发出呻吟，他正吮咬着哈利的锁骨。他的牙齿和舌头让哈利忍不住抽动和扭动。里德尔突然含住他的乳头时，哈利吸了一口气，极度兴奋的感觉冲上他的脊骨。

他看见的一切都全白了，他不可自制地张开了嘴巴。呻吟随着第二次高潮从喉咙深处逸出，他的四肢激烈地颤抖，因为他试图抵抗那传递在他全身的激烈的快感。

过了好几秒，里德尔才松口。冰冷的空气接触到潮湿的乳头，让哈利忍不住大口吸气。

“你的乳头真敏感，教授。我的手完全被你浸湿了。”

哈利想死。那一秒，他真的想。任何事比起这样直接把他的罪行甩在面前都要好得许多。

哈利从来没有想过里德尔是这样色情。

梅林，那个魔药里到底放了什么。

“里德尔，不要再这样——哦！”

里德尔又一次将他的乳头含到了嘴里，牙齿轻轻地找到那个敏感的中心，然后将它咬在中间。性器上那只手终于仁慈地停下并松开。

哈利差点欣慰得叫出来。

但他僵住了，他的宽慰马上就消失了，因为他感到那只手滑下他的睾丸，一只修长湿润的手指顺着他的屁股往下，滑到两股之间，开始碰触他的后穴。

不会吧。

哈利颤抖了，然后他开始挣扎。他想躲得离那只探索他后穴的手指越来越远，但是没有多少地方供他可躲。

“别，”哈利乞求着，他的骄傲和尊严现在都风去了。他有很多和女人的经验，但他从来没有和男人做过。他亲吻甚至玩弄过男人的性器，但是没有做到本垒。“请不要这样。”

哈利从来没有上过一个男人，或者被一个男人上过。他绝对也不想和里德尔做这第一次。

说谎。一个声音在他的大脑深处嘲笑地轻语。哈利把这叛徒般地想法使劲甩开，只想专心解决眼前的问题。

比如里德尔停止吮吸他的乳头的动作，正视线紧迫地看着他的眼睛，这个问题。

里德尔看上去在沉思，他的嘴唇显露不出任何情感，尽管汗水在额头上正结出成串的小珠子，潮红粉饰了整个脸颊。

他的凝视中仍然旋转着情欲的饥渴，但那里还有别的东西。一种几乎可以说得上是占有欲的光芒，让哈利心惊胆战。

“我不会伤害你……”里德尔承诺着，他话语中的严肃完全不能安抚哈利紧张的神经，因为里德尔完全不像听起来要停下的样子。

哈利感觉里德尔的手更加强硬地按在他的后穴上，这让他绷紧了身体，五脏六腑都翻江倒海。

“……太多。”

里德尔咧开嘴笑了，哈利能看到他的所有牙齿，然后那根手指插了进来，在他身体里搅动。

哈利叫了出声，他没有办法控制自己不紧紧地吸住里德尔的手指。后者嘲笑着他，眼睛愉快得像要跳舞一般，那根手指开始无视哈利痛苦的叫声运动。

那种感觉像被烧灼。哈利从来没有经历过这么难受的事情。里德尔抽出手指，他就短暂地感到欣慰，然后他又插了回来，一次又一次。

那根手指用任何标准评价都不温柔。里德尔冲他眨眼，哈利屈辱地闭上了眼睛。那种饥渴中包含的淘气强烈地挑逗着他的自控心。

或许，如果想想别的事情，这就会感觉结束得快一点？但哈利要怎么无视里德尔他——

哈利的眼睛睁大了，他的喉咙发出一声被噎住的声音，因为里德尔的手指碰到了某样东西，就像按到了一个电流开关一样。

那是什么？

哈利因为里德尔又一次按住那里叫出了声。他的眼睛无神地看着里德尔的脸，男孩继续蹂躏他的前列腺。

哈利读过足够的书，他知道那是什么，但是这也不能给他做好应对那种快感爬上脊髓的准备。那种麻痹大脑的快感会鲸吞他所有的理智。

这让他喘不过气，然而又如此甜蜜。这比哈利以前体验过的任何事都要美妙。

哈利都没注意到里德尔插入了第二根手指，那种烧灼般的感觉再也比不上每一次里德尔扭动手指碰触那里极上的快感，那让他的身体都起了暖意。

哈利没有意识到自己已经倒在了男孩手中，他的大脑只顾得上追逐里德尔在他身体里激起的那种美妙的感觉了。

那个瞬间，哈利不是教授，不是一个可能在和前途无量的学生睡觉的年长的男人。

此时此刻，他只是哈利.波特。里德尔用手指把他操得这样好，他不想抵抗。

“更多，”哈利呻吟着，他的眼睛因为里德尔回应他的要求插入第三根手指颤抖着闭起，更多的呻吟逸出他的嘴巴。

莫甘娜，这为什么会感觉这么舒服？

“我以为你不想要这样，教授？”里德尔戏弄着他，手指在说话的同时在他体内弯曲和碰撞。哈利的大脑几乎不能用来思考说什么了，比起说话来回复，他睁开眼睛给了男孩一个愤怒的眼光。

“我以为我都不是我自己了，或许我现在该停下？”里德尔问道，哈利几乎僵住了，愤怒和饥渴让他的嘴角撇下。不，里德尔不能现在停下。

“不，不行，你怎么敢——”

哈利因为里德尔把手指全部收了出去吸了口气，那种空虚的感觉既让他失望，又给他安慰。

他的神智稍微清醒了。逐渐恢复的意识像一拳重击打在他的肚子上。他首先感到的是尴尬和耻辱，然后比起做任何事，他都更想找个地洞躲起来死掉。

这是他感觉最强烈的两种情感，轻而易举地超过了全身上下燃烧的愤怒，但哈利还是感觉愤怒——他还没准备好去处理那些更加危险的感觉。

“你这个狗娘养的。”哈利愤怒地咆哮，里德尔在他的身上僵住，表情突然变得暴风雨般阴暗，欲望都显得暗淡了。

“我本来打算对你温柔一点的，现在看来，我的大度给得太多了。”里德尔嘶嘶怒吼，把哈利的膝盖扳到与肩膀平行的地方，哈利吸了一口气，他几乎把他折成了一块椒盐卷饼。

不适让哈利呻吟。里德尔的视线落到他硬挺的性器和后穴，他的脸更加红了。

“不要再看着我。”哈利挤出这些话语，里德尔停了下来，他的怒气突然消失了。

我听起来真的可悲到可以让一个被激素冲昏头脑的青少年忘记怒火吗？

哈利不知道他以后的日子怎么活了。被迫发现这个男孩的俊美，被骚扰，像只被欺负的小狗一样呜嘤……这完全不是哈利为自己计划的周五夜晚。

“……或许还有其他方法来惩罚你。”

哈利完全不喜欢里德尔说这句话时的声音，更不喜欢里德尔俯身之前调皮的眼神，他的手还紧紧按在哈利的膝盖上。

哈利感觉极度被暴露，比他这一生任何时候都暴露。他经历过一些尴尬的场面的，见鬼。

“我想知道你尝起来是不是和闻着一样好，教授。”里德尔的吐息喷出在他的性器上。然后男孩从他的睾丸舔到顶部，那种触感让哈利在兴奋和愉悦中翻动扭滚。男孩的牙齿和舌头折磨着哈利的神经，然后才最终将他含住。

哈利吸了口气，男孩湿润温暖的口腔包围着他的性器的感觉让他的脚趾弯起，紧绷的喉咙围绕着他的感觉是如此美味。

里德尔将哈利完全含入了口中，他已经不再抬眼看哈利半闭的眼睛，自己的眼睛像珍贵的玛瑙一样微微闪亮。哈利气喘连连地咒骂，里德尔将他含在喉咙深处呻吟的颤动是那么强烈，他脊骨上的神经都在翩翩起舞。

梅林啊。

“操，”里德尔开始摆动他的茎头，哈利忍不住骂了出来，男孩吮吸着他的性器的样子像是有太多的经验，他忍不住又发出一声呻吟。

哈利可以感受到里德尔的舌头在他的茎头滑动，里德尔每一次将他完全吞入口中都知道要逗弄哪里，男孩不会让自己噎到，哈利不知道他该表示钦佩还是觉得担忧。

哈利又一次感受到那种该死的压力在他脐部聚集，每一次里德尔的牙齿擦过他敏感的茎部，然后咬住他的头部，他的身体都忍不住抽动扭动。

那很疼，但哈利更加害怕的是他并不讨厌这样。那种疼痛没有抑制他的欲望，反而将他推向更加难以自制的边缘。

他不能接受。

哈利不觉得两次之后他还能招架住第三次高潮，这对一个下午来说实在是太多了。

但这太激烈了，尤其是那种咬啮的进攻。

“里，里德尔，”哈利想要说话，但是被提到的学生绷紧了下巴，报复般地咬住了他的头部，哈利完全忘了自己刚才想说什么。他的眼睛紧紧地闭了起来，试图将里德尔伏在自己两腿之间的美丽图像从脑海中抹消。

疼痛和愉悦结合得那么容易又天衣无缝，以至里德尔的嘴随着一声湿润的“啵”声离开他的茎部转而吮吸睾丸的时候哈利忍不住发出反对的哀鸣，那种触感将他一路载往理智不曾存在的深渊。

哈利感觉他都要爆炸了，而里德尔却只在玩弄他的睾丸。

莫甘娜啊，救我。

“够了，”哈利喘息着在里德尔的压制下扭动，男孩还在继续往下，他的嘴唇已经离他的后穴太近了。

他不会的。哈利张着嘴巴不知所措，他的蠕动和挣扎在里德尔对上他眼神的一个凝视和眨眼间变成无果之功。

然后哈利感觉到一种湿润的热度戳到了他的边缘，一只舌头逗弄着敏感的小穴。

“哦，亲爱的戈德里克……”

里德尔的舌头完全埋了进去，哈利什么也看不见了。第三次高潮喷溅在里德尔的脸上，哈利的肌肉终于放松了，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着平复呼吸。那只是最轻的碰触和最轻的低语，但是哈利就是没有抵挡住那种诱惑。他不想管了。

从来没有人对他做过这种事。

“我会更喜欢你说我的名字，不过我想我们很快就可以修正。”哈利感觉里德尔在他的后穴中轻语，羞耻的感觉几乎越过了高潮后的眩晕在他体内剧烈地燃烧。他的四肢激烈地颤抖着，他不得不眨着眼睛把尴尬的泪水挤走。

“不见得，”哈利反驳了回去，但里德尔看向他展开的绿眼睛时，他喘不过气了。黑色的头发因为他白色的潮液黏湿，液体正顺着男孩的脸颊蜿蜒滑下。

他看起来凌乱不堪，但是哈利被这副景象震撼到了。

即使在这种状态中，这个男孩还是显得这么美。

里德尔的脸颊红红的，嘴唇也显得肿胀，但是那种凝视中有种力量。任何一个人看着他的人，即使是看着现在这种淫乱不堪的模样，也不会怀疑谁才是有控制力的那一方。

“真美味。”

哈利想晕倒。

里德尔直起了身子，他的腰现在抵着哈利的后穴，一只手松开了他其中一个膝盖。然后他挥了挥手消除了自己的袍子，哈利觉得自己紧张的感觉都快把屋顶掀翻了。哈利知道他将要做什么。里德尔的兴奋和愉快简直让他看上去在发光。

哈利只能无助地盯着里德尔的腰带搭扣，看着他是怎么把皮带解开，然后手指滑下来拉开裤子的拉链，拉链的声音那么响，回响在房间里的感觉让哈利只忍不住退缩，他的胃都早已经纠成块了。

“里，里德尔，你没必要……”哈利试图阻止他，男孩回以不可置信的表情。否定和恼怒的感情让他弯下了嘴唇。里德尔脸上带着沮丧的表情将手伸进内裤中掏出那硕大的长物时，哈利忍不住咽了口气。

我千万不能让那东西靠近我。

哈利试图摆脱男孩对他膝盖的束缚，但是里德尔将他抓得紧紧的，那是不容商榷的力度。然后他将性器靠在了哈利颤抖的后穴上。

“至少用润滑……”哈利无可奈何地转而建议道，这似乎停下了男孩的动作。他的表情中出现一个得意的微笑，然后他挥了挥手，性器上覆盖了粘稠明显的液体。

“我已经等着这样做很久了。我本来想不做任何准备就直接进去，但是你淫荡的声音让我停手……”里德尔说着，将他粗大的头部对准哈利的后穴，然后将冰冷的润滑液体抹上哈利的脸颊。

“我想把你在我的手中撕裂，我想撕碎你那宝贵的自制，真没想到一只手指碰到你的前列腺就能做到这一点……”哈利的脸因为这番话变红了，它烫得那么厉害，他敢肯定那能煎熟一个鸡蛋。他的嘴开开合合，想着有什么话可以说。

操，我还能说什么。

“所以我就想尝尝你，哈利。你尝起来很甜，几乎就像我计划从你哪里夺走的最后的纯真一样甜美。”

里德尔是怎么知道他没有和男人睡过的？这个谜哈利不想解开。

“闭嘴，”哈利终于挤出话来，里德尔只是挑起了一根眉毛，眼中游走着调皮的趣味，然后他将头部挤了进去，那种硕大在哈利体内令他痛苦地伸展。

“里，里德尔，哦，梅林，”哈利叫了出来，里德尔还在继续推进，无视着哈利的痛苦，这让他把指甲掐进了自己的肉里。他的性物都要将哈利撕成两半了，还气焰嚣张地顶着他的脊骨。

哈利只能看着里德尔在极大的快乐中抿住下唇。他眼中的黑色变得如此深邃，哈利觉得自己几乎要被整个吞进里面。

里德尔还在深入，哈利移开了视线，那种被填充的感觉和痛苦让他的视觉神经崩溃。

“你太大了，你，你要把我分成两半了，”哈利摇摆着脑袋，眼睛闭起，试图放松肌肉，里德尔终于将整个长物挺进去的时候，他终于忍不住因为痛觉神经上猛的一刺叫出声来。

“很好，你会喜欢这种痛的。”里德尔回答。他在哈利适应之后把长物拔出，哈利几乎感到失落，但那只是为了又一次插回来。他精准地调整着哈利的臀部，撞击着他的前列腺。

哈利的眼睛翻到了天上，他因为里德尔猛烈无情地撞击前列腺的节奏暂时沦陷于那种极度兴奋的情绪之中。

哈利的脑子都要融化了，他觉得自己像带着脑子在酒店办入住，然后在出门之前把它忘在了某个阴暗的房间。

这种感觉真是太好了，叛徒般的声音又在他脑中轻语，这一次哈利同意了，他愿意伸出手握紧这个想法，只要里德尔还在蹂躏他的前列腺。

哈利完全陷入了那种快感，他在沉向更深的深渊。里德尔的手指又爬上他的大腿握住正在泻液的阴茎，哈利深深地呻吟。

狂喜。兴奋。愉悦。痛苦。

哈利已经分不出这几种情感了，他完全失落其中。

“感觉好吗，哈利？”里德尔轻声呢喃着，他的声音因为操进哈利的体内不禁绷紧，臀部以一种稳定而不可饶恕的节奏撞击着哈利的身体。

哈利甚至都不知道他刚开始为什么会抗拒了。

“是的……”哈利只能用气音回答，他的眼睛因为里德尔除了用手玩弄以外什么也不做痛苦地闭起，他的手指只是轻轻地逗弄，最多只是用到指甲。

哈利想要里德尔把指甲掐进里面，握紧然后扭动他的性器，直到他沉溺在这种愉快又混乱的满足感中。

被饥渴驱使，哈利调整着自己的臀部来让男孩更加容易地进入自己的身体。他想要感受那种性器在自己身体里扭动的感觉，还有每一次它碰到那个敏感的点。他呻吟，哀鸣，他的脊骨弓起，已经弯到了身体能弯到的最大限度。

“你还想要更多吗，哈利？你想让你的主人把你耗光吗？你想每一次在我允许的时候都将你送上这种让人上瘾的高潮吗？”哈利急切地点头，他的舌头在嘴唇里变得那么沉重。

但是里德尔慢下来了，哈利忍不住卑微地哀鸣。

“说。”里德尔命令道，他的声音因为缓慢地挺入哈利体内变得沙哑，哈利几乎想为这种速度抽泣了。

他知道他不该。但在这感觉那么对的时候为什么要抗拒呢？里德尔每次碰触到他的前列腺，他的神经都在着火。

“请摸我，请操我，给我更多，主人——啊，”

里德尔抓住他的屁股向前，恢复了那种粗暴的速度，性器上的手现在抓紧且扭曲着柔软的肉，哈利几乎要哭出来了。

哈利张开了嘴，但是他都没有必要说话了，在里德尔撞击着他的前列腺，那些手指紧紧地抓着他的性器到几乎要受伤的程度，他都不会看了，也说都不会话了。

就是这种感觉。

一种溺水的感觉，这就是哈利现在的感受。他呼吸不过来，当第四次高潮降临的时候，他已经再也不感到羞愧了。

里德尔也随着愉快的呻吟点燃了他自己的高潮，他抖动着身体将种子射在哈利体内，然后抽出来让剩余的部分漫到哈利的腹部。哈利看着已经溅满里德尔的精液的腹部又被自己的汁液浸没。

过了好久，他们过度消耗的呼吸才平稳下来，哈利终于从激烈的高潮中缓过神来，那种朦胧的愉悦开始被羞耻和惊惧取代。

哈利看着那个男孩突然站起来，然后他陷入了迷乱。

我刚刚被汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔上了，而且我还很喜欢……

我和一个因为魔药爆炸完全失去自我的学生做了……

哈利不知道该怎么办了。他马上想到消除里德尔的记忆然后把自己也一忘皆空，然后他想起自己的魔杖被里德尔夺走了。

哈利的思绪被里德尔回到他的身边的脚步声打断，他的衣服已经归位了，看上去就像他从来没有诱奸过他一样，那张脸上露着得意又愉快的微笑。

里德尔看起来就像一个堕落的天使，恶魔。

“谢谢您，教授，真是一场胜待，我很期待我们的下一个……夜晚。”

里德尔微笑着，哈利不敢置信得脸都白了。

胜待？下一个夜晚？哈利都不知道他的耳朵听见了什么。

“你应该要去医疗翼，这不会再发生了，不会再有下一个夜晚了。”哈利坚定地说着，尽管他赤身裸体，身上完全被自己和里德尔的精液覆盖，而且还被绑在肮脏的地上。

“哦，教授，我觉得你没有很懂我的意思，”里德尔轻柔地说到

哈利的血液都因为男孩的语气中那种邪恶的腔调凝固了。

“你属于我。”里德尔继续走近哈利颤抖的身体，阴暗的眼中闪耀着危险的光。

我得想个办法把他送到庞弗雷夫人那里去。

“不管你去哪，不管你觉得你可以躲到哪里，我总会找到你。你的味道永远会把你直接向我引出。”

那个该死的魔药里到底放了什么鬼东西？

“如果你想逃跑，我会保证，事情对你来说会变得……不是很愉快。你睡了一个学生，如果我说了什么，巫师协会肯定会不愉快吧。”

哈利说不出话。

“现在我们来把你清理一下，你的同事肯定在想你去哪里了。”

哈利从来没有觉得被生活操得这么厉害。嗯，被生活，被……

他被困在一个摇摇欲坠又不能轻举妄动的危险位置，而且从里德尔脸上得意的微笑来看，他也知道这一点。

很好，那哈利就得想点办法来解决这个问题了，这个男孩也不可能永远待在霍格沃茨。


End file.
